Starving
by Adriana DS
Summary: Sirius y Remus pasan sus últimas navidades en Hogwarts. Remus quiere ver las estrellas, Sirius sólo quiere estar a su lado y darle chocolate.


_**STARVING**_

Sirius le observa desde el otro lado de la mesa; Remus ha pedido la carne casi cruda, como siempre, y la está devorando como si no hubiera comido en años. La luna llena está cerca y el lobo va ganando terreno al hombre. No debería ser así, sabe que es un pensamiento retorcido y perverso, pero Sirius no puede evitar excitarse cuando su amigo se comporta de esa manera.

Los dos han decidido quedarse esas Navidades en Hogwarts ya que es el último año y no saben qué pasará cuando terminen, con una guerra acechando sobre sus cabezas. Tanto Peter como James se han marchado a casa. A James le gustaría haberse quedado pero sus padres le habían suplicado que fuera a pasar las fiestas con ellos ya que el año que viene se iría a vivir con Lily. Sirius sonríe para sí recordando esa conversación, cuando James estaba tan entusiasmado por acabar Hogwarts e irse a vivir con Evans que no le importaba nada de lo que pasara en los meses siguientes, ni siquiera ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

Después de cenar suben a la Torre de Astronomía; Remus quiere ver la lluvia de las... de las... ¿cómo se llamaban?

-Úrsidas, Sirius, Úrsidas.

-¡Eso! No es un nombre fácil de recordar, ¿sabes?

-Se llaman así porque toman su nombre de la Osa Menor.

Sirius asiente distraído mientras Remus mira al cielo en busca de las estrellas. Según él es la mejor noche del año para verlas, y aunque no son tan impresionantes como las Perseidas o las Gemínidas, aún pueden vislumbrarse bastante bien.

-¿Por qué se llama Osa menor, de todas formas? nunca he entendido eso de los nombres de las galaxias.

-Es una constelación, y se les pone nombre en función de lo que los seres humanos han visto en ellas a lo largo de la Historia, pero puede variar. El nombre de Osa menor viene de la mitología griega, que veían la constelación en forma de oso. Para los griegos era la osa en la que había sido convertida Calisto por Artemisa tras haber sido seducida por Zeus.

-Esos muggles griegos tenían mucha imaginación, y Zeus era un pervertido de cuidado.

-¡Mira! .- exclama Remus, ignroando el comentario y señalando al cielo con su dedo índice.- ¡acaba de pasar una!

Sirius asiente entusiasmado y observa a Remus, que mira al cielo con una expresión soñadora en el rostro.

-¿Ya no hay más?

-Las habrá, pero para observar los fenómenos astronómicos hay que tener paciencia.

Sirius resopla y se ríe. ¿Paciencia? Esa palabra no consta en su vocabulario.

-Olvídalo.-dice Remus.

Pasan los siguientes minutos en silencio, simplemente observando el cielo cuajado de estrellas. No ha vuelto a pasar ninguna Úrsida, pero eso no hace que la vista sea menos impresionante. Tal vez si Sirius prestara más atención en clase de Astronomía se enteraría de algo de lo que pasa allí arriba, pero de todas formas tiene a Remus para explicarle cualquier cosa.

-Tengo frío, deberíamos haber traído chocolate caliente.- dice Remus, arrebujándose más en su abrigo y en su bufanda.

-Remus, es imposible que sigas teniendo ganas de comer chocolate.- dice Sirius, negando con la cabeza.- pero he traído esto por si acaso.- saca dos chocolatinas de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y le tiende una a Remus.- Sé que puedes ser insoportable cuando tienes mono de azúcar.

Remus ríe ligeramente y acepta el dulce con gusto.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de meter tanto chocolate en ese cuerpo?

-Tengo muchos centimetros de altura.-dice Remus, aún sonriendo.- Y de nariz.

Sirius se ríe sonoramente.

-Tu nariz es cojonuda, Lunático, ¿lo sabías?

Remus le mira de reojo y niega con la cabeza.

-Lo digo en serio. Te da personalidad.

-Preferiría tener la personalidad más corta.

-¿Tienes todo igual de largo?.- pregunta Sirius, arqueando una ceja, y después estalla en carcajadas.

Remus se sonroja hasta las orejas como cada vez que Sirius hace una broma de ese tipo, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado.

-Eres idiota.

-No me has respondido.

Remus deja de mirar el cielo para mirar a Sirius, que esboza una sonrisa traviesa mientras mastica el resto de su chocolatina.

-¿Por qué no vienes y lo compruebas?

Remus se arrepiente al instante de decir eso, ni siquiera sabe por qué lo ha hecho. Sirius abre un poco los ojos, sorprendido, pero se acerca un poco más hasta que sus hombros se tocan, y le mira tan fijamente que a Remus le cuesta tragar el último pedazo de chocolate de su boca.

-Era broma, Canuto.

-Lo sé.

Pero Sirius no se separa ni un ápice, y su mirada gris sigue fija en los ojos castaños de Remus, los dos sumidos en un silencio espeso.

-Lo mío también era broma.- dice Sirius tras unos segundos que parecen eternos.- siempre hago ese tipo de bromas, ¿no? Y tú siempre me dices que no sé cuándo callarme.

-Si.- Remus ríe nerviosamente, la cercanía de Sirius hace que se le acelere el corazón, y entonces le besa. Se acerca muy despacio y deposita sus labios en los de su amigo, en un roce suave y breve. Cuando se separa, Sirius le mira aún más fijamente que antes.

-Lo siento.- susurra Remus y se separa con torpeza.- lo siento, Sirius, no sé... no sé en qué estaba pensando.

-¿No sabes en qué estabas pensando?

-No, bueno...sí.- balbucea Remus.- pero no debería haber hecho eso. Tú no...yo no...no me ves de esa manera.

-¿Ah no?

-¿Ah si?.- replica Remus, confundido.

Sirius esboza una sonrisa timida y se encoge de hombros. Remus le mira sin parpadear.

-¿Qué?.- musita Remus.- ¿Desde cuándo...? ¿Qué?

-No sé.- dice Sirius, en voz muy bajita, y Remus podría jurar que está sonrojado.- desde hace un tiempo, supongo.

-¿Por qué...por qué nunca me lo has dicho?

-No sabía que...no sabía que tu sintieras eso.- dice Sirius, bajando la mirada.- Tú tampoco dijiste nada ¡Ni siquiera sabía que te gustaban los tíos!

Ahora es Remus el que se sonroja y se toma unos segundos antes de responder. Sirius vuelve a mirarle, tan cerca que a Remus le cuesta hablar con normalidad.

-Hasta ahora sólo me has gustado tú.- dice sinceramente.

-Oh, qué tierno.- Sirius se ríe ligeramente.

-Cállate.- espeta Remus, cerrando los ojos muy fuerte. No puede creer que le esté diciendo eso a Sirius, después de tantos años. Cuando abre los ojos se cruza con los de Sirius, y tras unos segundos de silencio los dos estallan en carcajadas.

-Somos idiotas.- dice Sirius, acercándose aún más. Remus no puede evitar mirar fugazmente a sus labios mientras siente su respiración caliente golpeando contra sus mejillas.

-Tengo que confesarte algo.- dice Sirius, en apenas un susurro.

-¿Qué?.- pregunta Remus, asustado.

-No he visto la estrella antes, estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Pero no quería decepcionarte así que fingí haberla visto.

Remus se ríe ligeramente y niega con la cabeza.

-Está bien. No me estás decepcionando. Esta noche está siendo mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado.

-Que le den a esas estrellas, ¿no?.- murmura Sirius contra su boca, y la besa de nuevo. Las próximas estrellas tampoco las ven.


End file.
